


First Time

by weirdwithhumor



Series: The Wolf & The Leopard [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Bottoming from the Top, Derek Takes Care Of Stiles, Domestic Fluff, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stiles Takes Care Of Derek, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Were-Creatures, Werecat Stiles, Werecreature Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdwithhumor/pseuds/weirdwithhumor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader Prompt: First time Derek and Stiles have sex...</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Teen Wolf Cast.
> 
> What I do own is the writting and creative.
> 
> This is beta'd by the lovely [Lola](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thislola/pseuds/thislola)!
> 
> Please do not steal, copy, or post this work anywhere else. ©  
> Thank you, and enjoy.

It was a normal Tuesday. Stiles were at home, cooking, right about the time Derek was due home for work. It was domestic as hell. Stiles turn into a trophy wife. Exempt it was not a wife, or even a mate.

It was sad to think about sometimes. They barely brought up the conversation of becoming mates or the future in general. Hell, they haven't even had sex or told each other they loved one of another. It wasn't that Stiles didn't love Derek, because he did. It was just something both of them knew, but did not speak of. But something Stiles had an irk of a thought maybe Derek was tired of him, but didn't want to go with the motion of telling him to get out. It was ridiculous, but hell they have been together for close to eight months, lived together for half of that.

Some might think it is crazy for Stiles to move in before they spoke of the big confession. But their relationship this past few months were best on intimacy and closeness, instead of sex. Stiles has a feeling that when they eventually have sex, it will be the best he has ever had. (Considering he never had any.)

"Mother fudge nut!" Stiles yelped when he felt himself being picked up from behind, and was placed on the stainless counter. "You jerk, I almost peed myself."

Derek chuckled and leaned in closely. Stiles could feel his boyfriend's hot breath on his lips. Stiles nipped his bottom lip, and run his up the alpha suit jacket. "Fucking tease." Stiles heard before the alpha pressed their mouths together. Stiles always loved the taste of his boyfriend's lips.

It got heated and heavy in a short amount of time, and Stiles could feel his jeans to get tight. Stiles knew if he could smell the scent of both of their lust, he knew Derek could too.

"How did you not hear me come in? You usually do." Derek asked, after pulling away, and checked on the food. Stiles panted, and tried to pull him back, but his reflexes seemed against him. His heart tightens, he felt rejected. Past few times they have gotten hard, and Stiles thought it was finally going somewhere, Derek would pull away.

"Hey, Kitten, what's wrong? You are reeking of misery." Derek asked him when he didn't answer, and cutting off the food.

Stiles thought for a moment for once thinking about he was going to say. "Where do we stand? I mean I live with you, but we haven't had sex or even said 'I love you'. I just want to understand." Stiles told the alpha, wrapping his arms around his legs. He felt self-conscious.

"I do." Derek replied, eyes widened.

"You do what?" Stiles had to ask.

Derek took the few steps to stand in front of him, and guided his eyes with his. "I love you, Kitten. I've known for a while. I haven't told because I didn't know how to tell you or if it was too soon." Derek voiced, a rare smile on his face.

"I love you too, oh god, Derek, I love you!" Stiles rounded his legs around the alpha, running his fingers through his hair, and kissed him once again. It was messy, filled with mostly happy tears—on both parties—and smiling. Stiles felt himself hooked up on the older man's hips and being carried. Stiles didn't pay attention to his surroundings, but the pressure of his lips. He moaned in displeasure when it left, and then he was airborne.

"Warning next time would be great!" Stiles noted, but otherwise relaxed on the bed when Derek crawled up to him. A laugh erupted from within him when Derek fingers attacked his stomach.

"I love you, Stiles." Derek said again, leering over him, like he had to make the younger believe it.

"I know Sourwolf, I've always known. I love you too." He replied. "But right now? I want you."

Between the kisses and rough handling, Stiles found himself seated on the alpha's bare lap, naked. Stiles grounded his hips down, and got a hiss as a reply. "Open me up?" Stiles ask his mate, tilting his neck. The alpha sharply nodded, and fumbled around to find the lube. His mate coated his three of his fingers with the cool liquid before tossing the bottle to the side. Stiles plant himself against the alpha chest so his ass what up in the air to show.

Stiles gasp when he felt the first finger rub against his virgin hole. He knew what to expect from having his own fingers and toys inside him. "C'mon Sourwolf, I maybe be a virgin, but not like I don't know how my prostate works." He mumbles against the older man neck then mewl when Derek plunged his index finger in. "Oh, fuck!" Derek thrust his finger to give him time to adjust before slipping the second finger in.

By the third, Stiles was moaning and grinding his hips down on his mate. "Fuck, I'm ready." Stiles got the condom they placed out earlier from the side table, tore it open, and slid it down on the alpha's fully hard cock. Stiles moved so it was pressing against his lubed hole. "Fuck, Derek, you're so much bigger than my toys." He got a whine in response. Stiles watched the alpha open impression as he slid a halt when he got to the bottom. He felt full, and he couldn't imagine what Derek was feeling.

"I love you, Kitten, I love you so much." Derek babbled, his face in awe.

"I love you too." Stiles hummed back at him.

Stiles rocked his hips back forth a few times till he got used to the girth. They both moaned in pleasure when Stiles lifted himself up. He slammed back down, crying out when he hit his bundle of nerves, and flopped against the alpha's chest. That is when Derek decided to take over. He slowly thrust in and out, gradually getting faster with each thrust. Stiles could feel the familiar sensation build up in his lower region. "Oh god, this is going to be over way too quick." That seems to kick Derek into gear because the alpha started to pound into his ass hard enough, it was going to leave a well remainder in the morning, even with his healing. Stiles cried out when unexpectedly came untouched, and sagged against his mate. It took a few thrusts and he heard the alpha groan and fill the condom.

They lay there, both panting, neither of them making an effort to get up.

"Clean up?" Derek said in the question, shifting some so his member no longer was curled up inside Stiles. Stiles mewl in disagreement.

"Okay." He heard the alpha chuckle. "Few more minutes."

Stiles were dead asleep before the words left his mate's mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Until next time.


End file.
